


закат

by amehs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro dragons, Cute Ending, Drabble, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Sunsets, i love them so much i can't even omg somebody help meee
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amehs/pseuds/amehs
Summary: повисает неловкое молчание, иногда прерываемое шорохом листьев, прикрывающих их от чужих глаз.— значит... закат.— ага.





	закат

**Author's Note:**

> они скорее напоминают людей, чем драконов; имеют рога и хвост и определённую стихию. персонаж грей принадлежит не мне, но пара между ними согласована. приятного чтения!

— что ты тут делаешь?  
грай моментально посылает в сторону голоса столп искр хвостом, хмурится и прячет руки в карманы.  
— я здесь часто бываю. а ты кто вообще?  
— это моё место, — дракон хмурится и подходит ближе.  
— ещё чего. я тут каждую ночь.  
— я тут каждый день.  
повисает неловкое молчание, иногда прерываемое шорохом листьев, прикрывающих их от чужих глаз.  
— значит... закат.  
— ага.  
грей садится рядом уже без этого недовольного выражения лица (по крайней мере, не такого явного) и свешивает ноги в пустоту.  
— тут раньше жил кто-то?  
— не знаю, — грай пожимает плечами, — но дома на деревьях вроде ещё не вышли из моды. ну, знаешь. удобно.  
— грей.  
девушка моргает удивлённо, а потом, совсем слегка подняв уголки губ, протягивает руку.  
— грай.

грай с детства полюбила редкие вылазки на высоту; она чистокровный огонь, она дитя вулканов, но так хочется иногда отдохнуть от этого пламени и просто... вздохнуть спокойно.  
грей мёрзнет. он не признает ни за что, но когда всю жизнь тебя вблизи касается лишь воздух горных вершин — можно и заскучать по теплу.  
они находят друг друга.

— смотри, мы здесь когда-то на закат смотрели.  
— ага. я тогда думал, втихую спихну тебя отсюда.  
— кто ещё кого спихнул бы.  
грай улыбается и рассаживается на широком подоконнике, отгибая ветку тропического дерева, чтобы полюбоваться небом — сочетанием огненно-красного на горизонте и светло-голубого там, наверху.  
— кто же знал тогда, что это станет нашим домом.  
она не оборачивается, но, не услышав ответа, фырчит себе под нос.  
— слишком сентиментально, да?  
грей приобнимает её за плечи и коротко целует в макушку.  
— не слишком.


End file.
